


Solidarity

by Insanedragongirl100



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Oneshot, Please read?, enjoy!!!!!, i dont know if its a good thing or not...., so I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/pseuds/Insanedragongirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After freeing another state from Galra control, Pidge comes back to the castleship in pain. Hunk finds her and fluff ensues!! </p><p>(sorry for the god awful summary, but what are you going to do?? please enjoy this little fluffy piece because only a few of these exist and i am in shipping hell......i'm sorry.....but not sorry.............)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

Pidge tucked her knees against her chest and nestled into her lion’s leg, balancing her open laptop in front of her. Another planet rid of Galra control and yet, they still weren’t any closer to finding her brother and father. With a heavy heart and a little sigh, Pidge continued to search through the little information she did have, desperate for some form of clue to where the might be.

Across the castleship Hunk was finishing up making a late night snack when he felt his lion’s concern through the bond they shared. When he opened himself to the connection, Yellow whimpered and showed his that Green’s paladin was dangerously close to having an emotional breakdown.

Hunk put his utensils down and hurried, using Yellow’s guidance to where Pidge was hiding. Although he made no attempts to be stealthy, Pidge seemed completely oblivious to his presence.

Hunk winced at her heartbroken look and decided to try and pull her out of her own head.

“Pidge?” he called, stepping into the room fully.

When she continued to stare blankly at the screen, hunk tried again. “Pidge, I made a little late night snack...would you like some?”  


    Still nothing. Hunk sighed and crossed the room, closing the distance between them and laying a hand on her shoulder.

Pidge flinched and snapped her gaze up, looking wide eyed at hunk over the rim of her glasses.

At the sight of her, Hunk pulled his hand away,

The green Paladin looked almost dead, with dark bags, sunken cheeks and her once vibrant gold eyes filled to overflowing with tears.

Hunk’s face fell and he quickly dropped to his knees, pulling Pidge into a warm embrace.

Pidge tucked her head against his chest and gripped the front of his flight suit with both hands. All at once she was overwhelmed with anguish and pain. It gripped with her so hard that she was helpless to stop the onslaught of tears that tore through her.

Hunk felt the exact moment when she came undone in his arms and his heart broke for her. The worst part was, he was equally helpless. 

He couldn’t ease her pain, All he could do was pull her closer to him and wait for it to subside. 

Eventually it did, and Pidge’s wracking sobs turned into the occasional sniffle. 

Suddenly, she realized what it must have seemed like to Hunk and she abruptly lifted her head from his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry about what just happened Hunk, I don’t know what came over me...I must just be tired.” she whispered.

Hunk, who was enjoying having Pidge’s small form snuggled against him, raised his eyebrows and looked down.

“Don’t worry about it. You obviously were in need of comfort and I, am a world class comforter.” he said, puffing out his chest with mock bravado.

Pidge couldn’t help the smile that slid across her face at his words.

As she moved fully off Hunk’s lap, she used one of her hands to wipe away the tear stains on her cheeks. 

“Thank you Hunk, for real. You didn’t even have to come find me, let alone comfort me while I lost my mind.” she said, smiling a broad, genuine smile that lit up her entire being.    
In that moment, Hunk could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. He tried opening his mouth to speak, but nothing coherent or intelligent would come out.

Yellow relayed Green’s gratitude through the bond and Hunk responded with what he hoped was a mental you’re welcome. 

After this, he realized that he still hadn’t responded to Pidge and he gave himself a mental shake, before looking at her again.

“It’s no big deal, i mean...we are a team now and i’ll always be here for you.” he said jovially before looking at his boots and muttering,

“And besides...I’d do anything to see that smile again.” under his breath.

Pidge’s breath caught in her throat as she focused on what he said and she had to look at her own boots to calm her blush. 

She was almost certain that she wasn’t meant to hear the last part but it made her feel warm and happy.

With a wicked little grin, Pidge decided that he should get something in return for his kind actions and words. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You know what, after all that crying i am feeling a bit peckish...Did you say that there was food made?” she asked, spinning on her heel and bouncing from the room, all signs of her earlier breakdown gone for the time being.

When she rounded a corner she let out the giggle she had shoved down and she walked the rest of the way to the kitchen giggling softly at the completely dumbfounded look on Hunk’s face.

Back in the room, Hunk raised a hand to the cheek Pidge kissed and a large goofy smile broke out on his face, complementing the scarlet blush that stained his cheeks.

In his embarrassed state, he could have sworn that he heard a deep almost chuckle coming from the green lion before she lifted her paw slightly and sent Hunk sprawling across the floor.

He pulled himself up and brushed off seemingly non-existent dirt from his fight suit.

“Fine, fine, I can take a hint.” he groused before taking off in the direction that her saw Pidge run off in. 


End file.
